Frozen 2: Inflamed Hearts
by DelicateSnowflakes
Summary: Hey guys! So after making my Frozen sequel I decided to revamp it as a proper in-depth story! Thank you for your kind reviews and support for the previous fic, I hope this one brings more happiness to the readers! 3 Pairings: Elsa/Hans, Kristoff/Anna
1. INTRODUCTION (AuthorsNotes)

**Hi dears! So after making Frozen 2 as it would be on the big screen, I decided to completely remake it with actual depth and a larger story. Therefore, the rating and character setting will be completely different! Some passages from the original will be kept the same, but there will be obvious modifications! 3 **

**Thank you for your support! **


	2. Unlucky 13 (Prologue)

His heart was not frozen. In fact, it was as far from frozen as it could get. It was charcoal black, burnt out from the years he spent in neglect. Neglect from his family, from his so-called friends. He was the unlucky thirteenth prince, like a black cat or tipped salt. There was nothing for him, not an open door that greeted him with love. No matter how many times he would open that door in the past, it would just stay firmly locked.

He lifted the bucket from his head slowly, shifting himself upwards. His brilliant green eyes examined the surroundings within his small cell, and in the distance he could just make out a very small, furry silhouette.

The black cat licked its paw and rubbed its face, a slow and crackling purr emitting from its tiny body. It seemed to notice that it was being watched, and so it scampered off elsewhere. Hans opened his mouth to say something, to call out, but then he stopped himself, figuring that it was worthless to have anyone listen to him.

Not long after the boat set itself into motion and made its way across the fjord in a painfully slow manner, Hans could smell the rotten stench of vomit, and he could hear the deep and gruff retching not that far away. Rolling his eyes, he curled up into the corner of his cell and folded his arms, thankful that he was not seasick.


	3. Welcome Home

Moonlight trickled in through the large burgundy curtains. It was a clear night, with colourful lights dancing across the sky. The platinum blonde was sleeping peacefully in her oversized bed, hair especially curly since she took out her braid.

A shadow lurked over the bed, darkening Elsa's soft features. It was completely quiet, until the shadow towered over the Queen and a very mischievous strawberry blonde flopped herself onto her big sister, waking her up immediately.

"Anna…" she grumbled tiredly, opening her eyes slightly. The freckled girl smiled cheekily at her sister, and tugged her shoulders.

"Come on Elsa~!" The blonde smiled, and closed her eyes once more.

"Go to bed, Anna." The ginger pouted at her big sister, and then flopped onto her back dramatically.

"The sky is awake, so I'm awake, and so we have to go and play!"

The scene was all too familiar to Elsa, and it warmed her heart even more. Especially when Anna leaned in and murmured close to her ear with a smirk.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Very soon the two sisters were running down the stairs together, giggling wildly and sloppily holding hands. They rushed to the doors of the grand hall and pushed them open slowly, taking deep breaths.

Elsa's large blue eyes widened at what she saw next.

The room had two long tables, which were filled with delicious chocolate desserts and ice cream. Olaf stood next to a large cake, waving and grinning at the two of them. In the center of the room was a large banner that stretched from wall to wall. It displayed the message all to clearly to her.

'Welcome Home Elsa!'

Tears filled her eyes, and she grasped her little sister's dainty hands.

"For me?" She murmured tearfully, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"For you, sis." Anna nodded, clutching her hands close to her heart.

The two sisters hugged each other tightly, as though they would never be able to let go ever. Olaf hugged himself, watching the sister's with delight filled eyes, and sighed softly with a big smile.

Elsa slowly pulled back, and waved her fingers with a playful grin, spouting a bit of snowy powder into Anna's face. Anna squinted, scrunching up her face, and sneezed softly. The two sisters grinned and giggled together, before chasing each other around the hall and proceeding to dig into their chocolate feast. Anna couldn't help but snort as she caught sight of her sister let loose for the first time, chocolate framing her mouth like a beard. Elsa flushed with embarrassment and poked her tongue out a little at Anna, who grinned back cheekily and rammed some cake into Elsa's mouth.

With a squeak, Elsa pulled back, sending out a shock of snow from her startled reaction. Anna paused for a moment in shock, but then it quickly subsided as Elsa slowly began to laugh. Turning her head, Anna met Olaf's stunned gaze, as he too now had a large snowy beard which made him look like a strange mini Santa. Together the two sisters burst into a fit of giggles, and Olaf couldn't help but laugh along with them. Their laughter was infectious, after all.

Soon, the two of them began feeling quite woozy from their gorging. Therefore, the two of them moved and sat on the little cushioned bench together, Anna's head on Elsa's shoulder. It was quiet for a few moments, the two sisters drawing quiet breaths and making the most of their time finally spent in each other's company. Elsa finally piped up quietly.

"You and Kristoff aren't getting married after two days are you?"

Anna chuckled, and shook her head swiftly.

"After Hans, I don't think that's a good idea."

Elsa gazed at her sister, noticing her expression becoming bitter. She cleared her throat, and proceeded to brighten the conversation by singing. Anna looked at her sister in complete awe, watching Elsa lose herself in her voice, her eyes closed and her vocals strong through the echoing hall. She was once physically dangerous, but so beautiful in every way. Anna silently envied her for so long, but the envy was no longer present. She could only feel overwhelming respect, which brought small tears to her eyes that she hastened to blink away. She didn't want to give Elsa the wrong idea, after all.

Olaf, who was sniffing every sweet treat on the table curiously while wondering which one to try first, had stopped mid movement to gaze at his Queen. It was serene, being in the presence of someone who had finally found peace with herself. Despite the cool aura she gave off, her heart was warm and pure, and Olaf could feel this warmth from miles away. Especially, he thought, when she was beside her sister.

The two of them retreated for bed not long after Elsa finished her song. Anna was the first to give in to the sleep tugging at her eyelids, her head lolled on Elsa's shoulder lazily. Noticing her sister's exhaustion, Elsa couldn't help but smile and stare. It was wonderful to see her so peaceful, so calm and collected. Despite her clumsy and dorky nature, she could be graceful.

Elsa escorted Anna to bed herself, wanting to have even a few more precious minutes with her dear sister. As she tucked her in, Anna murmured softly to her.

"Will we always build a snowman?"

Elsa leaned down, her breath tickling Anna's face, and kissed her forehead.

"Always, Anna."

With a soft, tired yawn and a long, lazy smile, the princess drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Yes I'm Alone, But I'm Alone and Free

_Echoing voices. Nothing to be seen, only heard. _

_"__The King has fallen ill, children. Once his death has come, Prince Klaus will take the throne." _

_"__What is that noise? Like an annoying buzz!" _

_Laughter. Mocking him, taunting him. _

_"__You? A King? Are you serious, Hans? You're the 13__th__ of us; your life will not last long enough. You are worthless." _

_Worthless. He was always just worthless. A disappointment, the unlucky thirteenth prince. _

_"__The only one with a frozen heart is you." _

_How dare she. That freckled beauty, such a naïve princess. What did she know about frozen hearts?_

_"__Hans…" _

_That soft voice was all too familiar to him. The most beautiful woman he had laid eyes upon, the beautiful monster of a Queen. _

Slowly, Hans opened his eyes. He leaned up slowly, only to be violently tossed off his bench onto the wooden floor. Before he could scramble to his feet again, he was thrashed back and forth, until he crashed into the cell and ultimately fell right out onto the deck.

There was a protesting groan from the ship, before it slowed to a dramatic stop. Everything was silent for a few moments, the smell of seawater thick and salty. Hans stumbled shakily to his feet after a few moments to observe the events that had just taken place.

The crew were gone, even the Duke of Weselton. He swallowed thickly, realising that he had escaped his fate that awaited him at home. He was instead stranded, completely alone, on an island.

He scrambled towards the nearest exit that would allow him a safe jump onto the sand below. His feet sunk into the hot white sand, and he smiled. It wasn't a smile that touched his eyes, but it was a smile nonetheless.

All that mattered now was that he was free. He was free from his brothers, from Anna and Elsa, from responsibilities and neglect.

For the first time in forever, he finally understood how Elsa felt when she was alone in that magnificent ice palace.


	5. We Will Play With Fire

It seemed as though he had been walking for hours. His feet were exhausted, and eventually he took his boots and socks off and tossed them to the side, feeling just how hot the sand was even though the day had already turned to night.

Wandering further upwards, he realised just how hot, bothered and tired he was. Never before would he have felt so grateful to be back in the eternal winter, which had once graced the whole of Arendelle.

Arendelle. The name rolled through his mind, leaving a bitter trail of memories behind it. He was so close to making a place for himself in the world, so close to finally becoming King and showing his entire family that he was better than them. That he was not an unlucky prince. Ruined by two young women.

Hans gazed upwards at the stars for a few moments, and wondered if his parents were watching over him at that moment. What would they think? What would they say? He sighed and looked ahead, dismissing his thoughts as he spotted a little black cat, exactly like the one on the ship.

Hastily, he made a few steps towards it, and already he could hear its body wracking with crackling purrs. He couldn't shrug off the feelings of curiosity and subtle fear which collided with each other throughout him. But nonetheless, he continued with his steps. The cat curled its tail and flicked it back and forth tauntingly slowly, waiting for him to get close enough before padding along the sand away from him.

Hans scowled as he attempted to reach for the damned cat.

"Come back here!" His voice was gruff and quite sore, and as he continued to hobble along the sand he felt more determined to catch the strange feline.

All at once it turned, mewed at him, and bounded into a dark and damp cave. Normally he would feel a sense of intimidation, but the promise of shelter was all that mattered right now. Anything to get his feet from the hot sand which he seemed to sink into. Stepping lightly and a lot quicker than before, Hans approached the dark and mysterious cave, illuminated upon closer inspection by a distant light. Curiosity completely overcame him, and he ducked into the cave, venturing inside and following the source of the light.

After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly, he called out with his hoarse voice. There was no reply. He called again, pushing aside a large strand of seaweed and sweeping away the cobwebs as he moved. Still there was nothing, besides his returning echo. As he took another few steps he tripped into part of the ground, which concealed a gaping hole, and fell.

Down, down, down he went. He bumped about here and there, and finally rolled rather ungracefully into the open space. It was not dark, he noticed. In fact, when he actually looked up, he could see the brilliant flames flickering about the walls, lapping up its rocky textures.

He turned his head, and gasped in surprise, trying to scurry up to his feet. There stood a beautiful yet frightening woman, her body completely engulfed by flames. Her skin was tinted orange, her hair a brilliant flamed hue. She laughed at Hans, brushing down her ash formed dress and tucking back a stray strand of hair.

"Did I frighten you, Prince Hans?" She slurred wickedly, sneering at the man.

Astonished, Hans swallowed thickly.

"How did you know who I am?"

She laughed again, and slowly circled him, keeping her distance from him. Her dress dragged along the floor in such an elegant manner that it almost seemed as though she were gliding and not walking. He could feel the heat emitting from her body, and hear how she seemed to purr exactly like that cat he followed.

"I know all about you Prince Hans. You were on your way back home, where you'd be humiliated and certainly put to death. And whose fault is that? Why, we know the answer don't we Hans? That Queen and her little sister ruined everything didn't they; you were so close to glory. So close, but yet so far."

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, standing firmly rooted to the spot, taking everything she said into account with a heavy heart. He really was so close; he could taste victory, the tears of joy once he'd rescued Arendelle from that woman. And then that naïve little nit got in the way of everything.

The woman observed his expression, and it seemed as though she could understand him, as though she could read his thoughts. She smiled and hissed in a sincere and sympathetic tone.

"But I can help you, Prince Hans. I can help you become the King you rightfully should be."

He immediately snapped his gaze to her at those words; hope flickering in his black heart, like a match igniting a small flame.

"What do you want from me?" He asked carefully, cautious to the strange woman and her ultimate motive.

She closed in on him, taking his chin in her hand and gazing with fiery intensity into his eyes.

"I want you to destroy Arendelle. Thanks to those trolls I was cast out myself, I "could not be controlled" and I was a "danger to the people and the future Queen". I was cast onto this island, and no one ever spoke of me. Consider yourself my saviour Hans, I can help you and you can help me."

He frowned and stepped back from the woman, who kept her gaze fixed on him.

"What is the condition?"

She grinned with sheer wickedness, her eyes dancing with dark excitement.

"You need to let me transfer my power into you."


	6. The Reindeer Queen's Loyal Subjects

A few weeks had passed, but Anna still couldn't quite get back into a routine for herself. It was all so new to her, seeing the open gates each day and watching the fascinated hums of approval given by the public towards her ice-wielding sister. Having ice skating tournaments each Saturday and fireworks displays every fortnight, such fantastic things she never knew were possible, and Elsa just never failed to impress both her and her subjects.

Despite Elsa's unusual talents, Anna wasn't jealous of her sister any longer; in fact she was completely in awe of her. If anything, she felt guilty for being so careless to Elsa's problems, why would Elsa shut her out without a good reason anyway? She thought back to all of those years waiting outside Elsa's door, how she could feel the chill seeping through the small gap, yet she chose to ignore it in her youth. The way Elsa would clutch her gloved hands, and would make sure to be wearing a pair constantly. How cold they felt slipping from her hand on the night of her Coronation, and the way that she finally saw what was subtly hinted all along. What a fool she was to be so blind.

Nonetheless, She was happy now, Elsa was happy and at peace with herself, everyone was happy and enjoying the freedom. So why did something still not feel quite right? Perhaps it was the thought of everything that had occurred beforehand. The fact that just about a month ago the Kingdom was frozen over, the fact that she had almost lost her life and saved her sister's, the fact that she was betrayed by a false love but found another love through it. It was so surreal, but yet it really did happen. This was the result, the rest of her life finally stretched out.

Elsa gazed at her sister, who was deep in thought as she gazed at the new flower arrangements being put up for display in the gardens. Smiling softly, she gently nudged Anna with her elbow.

"What are you thinking about? Kristoff?"

Anna snapped out of her daze, and blushed furiously.

"N-No! I-I mean yes, I-I mean sort of but not completely because it's not totally the reason why I'm thinking the way I'm thinking…Wait, what?" Anna frowned, puzzled by her own ramblings.

Elsa merely laughed, and Anna's frown quickly faded into a brilliant smile. She loved hearing her sister laugh, she never realised how much it meant to hear the sound of her happiness until now. Elsa's laugh could brighten a room, she decided, when Elsa's heart was truly resonating with it.

"You can tell me anything if you want to, Anna." She assured her, assuming a regal and poised position that she would often do in public and formal situations. Anna rubbed her head, and assessed her thoughts for a few more moments before speaking.

"Even after everything that's happened, I don't hate Hans."

Elsa stared at her sister, who chewed her lower lip and shuffled her feet on the cobbles in an awkward fashion.

"He did bad things, but he was lonely too. He told me he was shut out too; he was treated badly by his brothers. I know it's no excuse but…I understand him."

Half closing her eyes, Elsa placed a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder, admiring her maturity in such a tense situation.

"It's like the trolls said, everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. I mean, just look at Kristoff. He was rough around the edges but…" She smiled, "I love him, and that's all that matters now."

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, when Olaf came rushing over carrying a bouquet of pink and orange flowers, Sven closely following behind him chewing the flowers that were discarded onto the floor as Olaf toddled along.

Anna looked over and grinned sheepishly, waving in a rather childish manner.

"Olaf! Sven!"

Olaf stopped before them, practically bouncing with excitement, and held up the flowers. His flurry had caused a lot of them to be absolutely covered with snowflakes, but Anna took them with a happy giggle nonetheless and brushed them off.

"Are these for me?"

Olaf nodded quickly.

"Kristoff sent them to you! He wants his reindeer Queen to ride with Sven to his grand palace this evening!" He declared, dramatically posing himself beside Sven.

Elsa and Anna both giggled in unison.

"Grand palace? R-Reindeer Queen?" Elsa practically scoffed, covering her mouth with one hand.

Anna went bright red, still grinning like an idiot.

"B-By grand palace, you mean his home with the trolls right?"

Olaf nodded with a one-toothed grin, his beady eyes shining with excitement.

"Well in that case, I'll be there!"

Elsa nodded in agreement with her sister, but gave a serious tut to follow.

"But no weddings!"

Anna couldn't have been redder, she grinned cheekily at her sister and ran to hug her two little friends.

"Got it, no weddings."

Elsa watched the three friends laughing and cuddling, Sven playfully nuzzling Anna and Olaf showing her a new impressive dance move. She gazed at her sister with melancholic eyes, thinking about how she had caused her to become an ice statue just about a month before. How she had almost destroyed her whole Kingdom. How she revealed her powers that she sought to hide for so long.

Feeling the temperature drop around them, Anna shivered lightly and turned to her sister, running to envelope her in a warm hug with the other two shortly following. This brought Elsa back to reality, and she smiled and returned her little sister's hug. That didn't matter anymore, the past is in the past. She resolved to let it go truly, for Anna's love and Olaf's warm hugs were the result of whatever came from that previous month - and honestly, she wouldn't change that for anything.


	7. Calm Before The Storm

Night fell quite quickly, and before she knew it she was on Sven's back, riding towards the home of her future husband's family. That is, of course, if he wanted to be her future husband! Anna flushed and shook her head, cursing herself for being so silly.

It became warmer when she cut into the clearing, the springs shooting up steam around her as the trio gracefully rode into the middle of the rock formation. Kristoff emerged from his hut moments later, and grinned when he spotted Anna climbing off Sven's back.

With large strides, he swept the Princess off her feet and brought her close for a kiss. Their lips were mere inches apart when there was a giggle a few feet below them. With red faces, they glanced down at the baby troll, who was grinning up at them with glee and admiration.

Within moments, the ground rattled and the rocks all rolled and gathered together, popping into little trolls of different ages. They all made a big fuss of Anna, hugging her and speaking all at once about various different things. Marriage included, Anna noted with slight dismay. Kristoff hushed his family quickly, clearly embarrassed with how full on they were with Anna.

It was as Anna scooped up the baby troll for a hug and laughed together with the rest of the trolls, that they parted way for Pabbie. He walked through the troll crowd with slow and wise steps, his face filled with deep concern and seriousness.

Anna and Kristoff both felt the dread building in the pit of their stomachs as he stopped before them, his eyes meeting Anna's curious ones.

"I'm glad you are here, Princess Anna. I have much to tell you, and we don't have an awful lot of time."

Anna frowned, puzzled and nervous. The trolls gathered around a small fire, seating Kristoff and Anna beside each other before the wise old troll. He sighed heavily, gazing into the flames for a moment before turning back to the couple.

"There is a new threat upon us, one which could destroy Arendelle in a way that can never be fixed or replaced."

Anna's heart sank, along with her once cheerful expression. She immediately thought of Elsa, her dear sister, who had been through enough. Her thoughts then cast down to Hans, and her frown only deepened. Patiently, she waited for Pabbie to continue.

"Years ago there was a woman, a woman so cruel and vile. Her name was Adena, and she had the power to manipulate fire, like your sister can manipulate ice. She knew of your sister and she wanted to destroy her, filled with hatred and jealousy for such an admirable ability. It took much effort, but we captured her and cast her away onto an island, where she could never harm the Kingdom or you and Elsa again."

There was a mumbling among the trolls, of confusion and of lament and remembrance of this woman. Their expressions became very serious and brave, the little trolls hiding behind their parents for comfort.

Anna swallowed, thinking it through and trying to piece everything together. Could this be why there were such dramatic measures to hide Elsa's powers? Was she one of the special children, like Adena was? Born with powers without an explanation?

"It has come to our understanding in our council, that Adena has found a human weapon, and she is planning her revenge."

Human weapon? Anna glanced up at the wise troll, her mouth felt drier, was she this thirsty before?

"Human…weapon? But who…?"

Pabbie's expression didn't soften, instead it hardened further and he placed his stony hand on Anna's.

"We believe that the only weapon who would have allowed her in would have been someone looking for revenge too. So it must have…"

"…Been someone like Hans." She finished, realization sinking in fast. His boat could have crashed, enveloped in the sea just like her parents'. They had no word back at all yet, and it wouldn't surprise her if Hans had it in him to escape in any case.

The question was, what do they do now? How are they going to stop this blaze from reaching Arendelle?

As if he could see the questions in Anna's mind, Pabbie answered her with a softer and gentler tone.

"The only thing that can fight hatred is love and…the only weapon that can fight fire…is ice."

Anna froze completely, her heart pounding in her chest.

_No…Surely not, please anything but that. _

"What…do you mean?" She asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"It means that the Queen has to find Hans before Hans finds her first."


	8. Nothing Scares Me Anymore

Although she knew that Anna was with Kristoff, she couldn't help but worry for her little sister. It was getting very late and she still wasn't home. And here Elsa was, pacing the hall as a consequence. She yawned heavily, feeling exhausted as she walked up and down in a repeated motion. Gerda had advised her three times to go to bed, but Elsa dismissed her advice, insisting that she needed to see her sister return home safe.

Finally, the doors opened and in came Anna as if on cue. Elsa glanced over with wide, worried eyes and lifted her skirts as she moved to her sister. Anna forced a smile and hugged her sister, who embraced her tightly.

"Anna! You've been gone for hours!"

"I know, I'm sorry Elsa." She responded rather quietly, and Elsa began to notice how tightly Anna was gripping her. What happened? She pulled back gently, grasping Anna's arms and staring into her eyes with sincerity.

"Is everything alright? Anna? You look like you're about to cry."

Anna's forced smile was quickly replaced with a pain filled pout, bottom lip wobbling as it stuck out, and tears filling her big blue eyes.

"Elsa, the kingdom is in danger and you're the only one who has any hope of stopping it."

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, and it went very quiet. In fact, the silence was so intense that a pin could be heard dropping. It was only when Anna began to quietly cry into her sister, that she came back to Earth and held her little sister in a comforting and tight embrace.

Anna slowly began to explain everything to Elsa, about Adena and Hans, about the fire and the danger, and how Elsa could put an end to this with her powers.

Elsa listened to Anna carefully, weaving her fingers through her hair soothingly.

"So my ice could stop the blaze? But doesn't it work the same way my ice does? Powered by emotions?"

Anna thought for a moment, and then looked up at her older sister with a serious and determined expression.

"If that's the case then you have to teach Hans to love, just like I taught you."

Elsa felt her cheeks heating up, and her heart beating significantly faster. Teach him to love? The man who had betrayed Anna's trust and tried to kill her previously? She thought back to their moment together in the prison cell, and when he found her at her ice palace. She was just as much of a monster as he was, she still shut Anna out, she still put the lives of her people at risk and she still struck Anna's heart. She deserved the hellish life of a prisoner just as much as he did.

After all, if her eternal winter had lasted even as much as a week, how many families would have became ill or would have even died from the cold?

Hans was not a good person, and she knew that, but he was good to the people in every sense. She had heard of how he took care of Arendelle during the absence of herself and Anna, and how courteous and loving he was towards her people. She owed a lot to him and she knew that deep down.

"I'll do it." She said finally, astonishing Anna.

"I'll go and find Hans myself."


	9. Fire & Ice

Elsa stepped onto the port, hearing the soft creak of wood beneath her feet and inhaling the fresh summer air deeply. Anna stood behind her, Kristoff's hand placed on her shoulder comfortingly, as she gazed at her sister with worry and sadness. Only a month after they had a chance to be together they were put to the test as sisters yet again.

She turned to her sister, giving her one last big hug before stepping back.

"I'll be fine." She assured soothingly, "Just take care of the Kingdom while I'm gone, I know you can do that. They all love you, Anna."

Anna nodded, doubt still making her heart sink.

"I love you."

Elsa smiled quite a sad smile.

"I love you too."

Turning, Elsa made a magnificent ship of ice with her powers. It was so beautiful, and the reflection from the sunlight was breathtaking. She stepped forth up an icy ramp onto her small ship and waved one last time to the family she was about to leave behind after only recently opening the door to them.

The hours passed by quickly, Elsa had been gazing out at the sea, fascinated by the outside world and such an open space past the fjord. She gazed into the water, and through the ripples she could almost see Anna looking at her with that dorky smile of hers, and it made her heart ache with homesickness.

_Some Queen she was, _she thought bitterly, _yet again leaving the people without their Queen. _

There was a strange and sharp noise, splintering through Elsa's ears. The ice had begun to crack on the boat, and it was gradually falling apart and melting. She sprang to her feet, panicking. How could this be? Her power was indestructible surely? How can it be coming apart like this?

Quickly, she tried to patch up the boat with more ice, but it was a short-lived solution as more leaks burst through and split the boat into many different sections. Gazing around frantically, Elsa threw her hands, making a rather large bridge form in the air. She scrambled onto the bridge and ran across it, more building as she ran, just as the boat sank in the growing distance. Even as she ran, she could tell the bridge was not going to last in the heat that she began to feel. She ran as fast as she could, and finally sprang to what she thought would be her death.

"Oof!"

Soft, hot sand had softened her fall. She could feel the rippling waves soaking her feet and ankles, her ice heels melting and shattered. Slowly, she got to her feet and brushed as much sand off her as she could. It was far too warm for her liking, even if she was constantly chilled anyway. It was enough of a sign for her that Hans was here on this island somewhere.

Lifting her dress up at the bottom, she trudged up the beach, huffing with annoyance at her rather ungraceful landing. In the distance a small black cat, with fur that was practically charcoal, was watching her. It had a very crackly purr, and its ears twitched with interest. Softly, the ice Queen called out.

"Hans!"

Her movements steadily increased in pace, looking around with tired and frustrated eyes.

"Hans, where are you?" She shouted out, a faint echo tracing from her voice.

Finally, she spotted a cave. It was dark and gloomy looking, but she had to take a chance. She was exhausted from using her powers in the heat, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Upon entering the cave, she could hear heavy breathing. Her heart began to race, fear and curiosity brewing in the pit of her stomach.

"Hans?" She softly called into the darkness, filling with dread as the heavy breathing suddenly halted.

Slowly but surely, Hans of the Southern Isles stepped out of the shadows and into whatever moonlight trickled into the cave. He had discarded most of his outer clothing, in just a loose white shirt with rolled up sleeves and trousers. His hair was beaded with sweat, but he was still strikingly handsome, his eyes piercing into Elsa's. As he stepped painfully closer, she could feel the intensity of his emotion in the heat. The hatred he felt licking up her body, melting away her dress slowly. Quickly, Elsa backed up, covering herself up for modesty.

"Queen Elsa, what brings you to this island?" He asked, his voice gruff and low, taking in the sight of her nervous and revealing body with a crooked smirk.

She gazed at him, speechless, and noticed him gripping his arm. Swallowing, she breathed.

"What happened to you?"

He smiled, closing his eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here."

Before she could respond, he shot out a ball of fire, which narrowly missed her. It made a blockade at the entrance of the cave, preventing the ice Queen from escape.

"It's just us now, Elsa."

She looked at the fire, and then at him, a frantic and panicked expression on her face. This Hans was completely different, he could wield fire and the evil inside him just poured out thickly. But she could see by the way he held himself that he was restraining himself, like a wounded animal. He was right, it was just the two of them, and she had to get to work before it was too late for them both.

Hastily, she tried her best to focus her thoughts on her loves. Anna, Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, her parents, her kingdom. Slowly, she formed a dress that was just about suitably modest, and continued chanting away mentally as she ducked for a place to sit herself away from the fiery red head. He watched her with amusement dancing in his eyes, and sat himself down also, gazing at her deeply like a hunter to its prey.

Feeling his eyes on her, Elsa held herself, darting her gaze to anywhere in the cave but him.

"I guess you're no longer the only Monster, "Queen" Elsa." He purred coldly, regarding her as she stiffened and pointedly glared at the sand.

It went silent from there on, Elsa willing herself not to speak, and Hans watching her silent torment with delight. How he hated this woman, this beautiful, cold woman. How he hated her soft hair, her porcelain skin, her curved and thin body. Even the sight of her drove him wild with resentment, with the desire to burn the ice out of her and melt her away to nothing. How he'd love to crush the life out of her little body, and hear her soft whimpers become pained howls.

His sadistic thoughts churned around in his mind, reflecting in his smirk. Elsa glanced only for a second, and instantly felt herself filling with dread and fear. If it wasn't for his passionate emotions heating the room so fiercely, she was sure that it would be snowing heavily by now.

Hans gazed at her, noticing her glance at him and smirking widely in response. His eyes dragged up and down her body carefully, drinking in her features, filling his mind with dark and bittersweet fantasies. Places he would never have thought of going, lust which fuelled his emotions, his hatred. This beautiful, foolish woman beneath him, writhing in pain and unbearable pleasure. Calling for him, and only him. What could possibly be better, than both destroying and owning the Queen of the Ice and Snow herself? Making him hers, ripping her innocence from her, while taking away everything precious before her very eyes. Such thoughts sent pleasant shivers down his spine, and he relaxed against the wall, watching Elsa with vague interest.


	10. Madness Has Started To Evolve

Anna could barely sleep that night. She tossed and turned in her bed, and finally she gave up and resorted to her favourite indulgence – chocolate. So when Gerda found her asleep in the library the next morning, her mouth smothered in chocolate and hanging open like a Venus flytrap, she couldn't help but smile. Anna was already a grown woman, but she was still very much a child in her own right.

Beside Gerda was Kristoff, who stared at Anna with surprise and awe. He woke Anna by laughing so hard, despite trying to cover his mouth over. Anna slowly leaned up, drool rolling down her lips, and gazed at the two sleepily.

"Morning…" She stretched lazily, letting out a big groaning yawn, before she realized the state she was in.

Slowly, she felt herself going red, her eyes becoming more like massive saucers with each passing second. Quickly, she darted up to her feet, rushing to pat her hair down and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand sloppily.

"I-I mean good morning! G-Gerda! Kristoff! I didn't expect you to find me here! Haha!" She spluttered, laughing rather awkwardly as she tried to manage some sort of composure.

Gerda kindly smiled, and moved to Anna's side, lecturing the young princess lightly for eating chocolate before bed and not being in her quarters last night. Kristoff gazed at the two of them with this dorky smile of his, not hearing half of what they were saying as he was caught in his own daydream.

Anna finally noticed Kristoff's stance and grinned playfully, suddenly leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before she rushed off to get herself dressed. Kristoff blinked at the sweet gesture, before pulling a rather dreamy expression in his delayed response.

As she got dressed, Anna thought of her sister again. Tying her hair back, she began to sing to her, knowing she wouldn't hear. She sang her hopes, that Elsa would find her way safely, and she sang her dreams, that she'd be home in time for a future wedding. Moving over to the window quickly she gazed out into the sky and cried out that she was fine, that she would finally make her proud. She was more than just the spare, more than an extra button. She would do the kingdom proud in Elsa's absence, and she'd await her return smiling with open arms. That much she knew she was capable of.

Elsa also gazed up at the sky, or what she could make out of it from the flames. She sang back softly in return, promising quietly that they'd build so many snowmen when she returned. Hans watched her carefully from further into the cave, sitting with his back against the wall. What made this beautiful, cold Queen tick? How could she be so calm and independent, even when faced with such danger? She has changed so much in just over a month, is love really that worthwhile? No, he frowned at the thought, what was he thinking? His head must be in the clouds again.

Elsa finally turned to her captor, and her expression immediately smoothed and matured. Slowly, she made her way to him and kneeled down. The prince flinched in response, backing up against the wall a little more, surprised by her closeness. She gave him quite a pointed look, her brows furrowing briefly with irritation.

"Is there something troubling you, Elsa?" He asked in a tone softer than he would have liked.

She shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You aren't going to beg for me to let you go?"

Her expression became quite puzzled, which confused Hans.

"I came here to find you, Hans. I don't want to let you out of my sight."

He stopped briefly, his breath hitching in his throat. She came looking for him on purpose? She actually _wants_ to be in the cave with him? She broke the growing silence by clearing her throat and lifting her hands.

"You took off your gloves, but this isn't your true self. You have powers which you should never have taken on board." She reached for his hands slowly, "I can help you Hans, I can teach you to love yourself, and you don't need these powers. Don't let them control you."

He pulled his hands back, scowling.

"You? Help me? Since when did you ever want to help me with anything?"

She frowned at him briefly, pouting with annoyance. He was so stubborn and arrogant! Why she would gladly give him a piece of her mind!

Then she sighed. It wasn't worth getting annoyed, that wouldn't do any good.

Gently she grasped his hands, before he could protest. She winced as she grasped them, realising how scorching hot they were.

"Trust me. The way I trusted you back on the North Mountain."

He gazed at her for a moment, before looking away.

"I don't understand, 'Your Grace', for I'm a monster." He mumbled, more to himself than to her.

"I was a monster too, Hans. But my people forgave me, Anna forgave me…and she forgives you." Hans shot her a look of shock at the mention of Anna's name. She forgave him?

"It's not too late…so please."

He could see that she was trying her hardest, and his expression softened. Well why not, he thought with a shrug, it would be quite amusing to watch the Queen at her softest. A side that he had yet to see, yet to exploit, yet to take control over.

"Alright." He said finally, "I'll do it. I'll let you help me."

She glanced up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, a smile slowly gracing her lips.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then put out that barrier."

He frowned, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment in vain.

"I don't know how."

She paused for a moment, and then quickly pulled him to his feet and towards the barrier.

"Just think of something, anything which makes you happy, which makes you feel…well, loved!"

He gazed at her; she was giddy like a girl, a very uncharacteristic trait for the Queen. He looked at the flames with intensity, concentrating hard. Slowly, the flames started to die down, until they eventually became small enough for Elsa to freeze with her magic. The two of them climbed over the small shards of ice and took a deep breath of fresh air.

She didn't question how he did what he did, or what he thought of to make the flames go down, but she was grateful nonetheless. She hurried down to the sea to get some cold water back into her system and recharge her ice batteries. Hans watched her, and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he followed her down.


	11. So He's A Bit Of A Fixer Upper

Hans allowed Elsa to find food for the evening, making a small fire ready for her return. Soon enough, the blonde came back, and the two of them prepared the meat between them and cooked it. Hans looked at the Queen silently, seeing the flames radiate against her shimmering, pale skin. His flames touching her, caressing her, enhancing the beauty of her body. Flawless, like a gorgeous diamond of the finest quality. A diamond too precious to be acquired, too dangerous to touch, but too tempting to stay away from.

Noticing his stare, Elsa blushed and fumbled with her fingers nervously. He noticed her discomfort and smiled slyly, there was no point in being overly charming, she knew far better than her ditzy sister. It felt that she could see through him, she could cut straight through him like a silver knife. He guessed that it was due to the fact that they were opposites now, and opposites attracted.

"It's ready." Elsa announced sheepishly, removing the little portions of meat and sharing them out between the two of them. As Elsa ate, she stared into the flames of the fire that Hans had made, deep in thought. She never noticed how he had so many freckles, just like Anna, all soft and sun-kissed on his skin. His body was defined, well built and strong. He spoke in such a smooth tone, too smooth to be real, but it was just the tone she happened to grow to like. She could feel the hatred of course, but she could also feel...guilt? Yes, guilt of some sort was definitely powering a lot of those emotions, guilt that he shielded behind his handsome mask.

Gazing up at him, she questioned herself. Would he ever be decoded? Could she ever decode him?

Little did she know, he was mirroring her thoughts exactly, his eyes appreciatively cloaking her body and his heartbeat resonating with hers. The feeling was foreign to him, it wasn't hatred nor lust, perhaps a combination? No, he just couldn't put his finger on it...Unless, it was guilt?

The next few days had passed by so quickly it seemed, Elsa hadn't had so much fun with anyone besides her sister. Hans and her collected firewood together, caught fish, and in the evenings he would amuse her with his hilarious impressions of the Duke of Weselton. Elsa in the meantime would teach him to embrace and control his new powers, and put them to good use. Though they sought solace in the silence that first night together eating at the fire, Elsa was finally out of her shell again, and Hans for once had forgotten how to go into his.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much, and she would tell him stories of her childhood, showing him her favourite stars and making snowflakes scatter in the air with her fingertips. Hans watched her with complete awe as she marveled at her powers, and for the first time he could feel something aching in his heart. It was something powerful and raw. Something he never, ever thought nor wanted to feel.

"Why do you want to save me?" He suddenly quipped after a while of gazing up at the stars with Elsa.

She paused, a little taken back by his question, but then simply smiled.

"So you're a bit of a fixer upper, that's a minor thing."

He gazed at her, and she looked at him before continuing.

"I know you did bad things, but that can be fixed with just a bit of care and love."

Without thinking it through, he gently took her hands and they gazed into each other's eyes with soft, understanding smiles. His hands were so warm, but he could still feel the cool embrace of Elsa's palms caressing his firm ones. What was that mask he used to wear? How could she have removed it, this damned ice Queen. This beautiful, dangerous, perfectly imperfect monster which had captured his heart so carelessly.

"We're both a bit of a fixer upper, and we know that much is true." They serenaded together, their voices harmonising sweetly.

"The only way to fix up a fixer upper," Elsa began to declare,

"Is to fix me up with you…" Hans finished, slowly leaning towards her lips.

Elsa blushed furiously, her fear suddenly getting the better of her.

"Wait, what?" She blurted out unintentionally, stopping Hans dead in his tracks.

"Ah…is that not what you meant?" He asked gently, beginning to frown and back up as his heart sank. Damned, cruel monster.

Their hands let go and she got to her feet, since she'd been around Hans she wore a shorter and more casual dress so she could try and adjust to the heat more. It was very intense, something not even Olaf could withstand.

"I don't know, I'm…" She felt her throat drying, her heart was racing, was she falling in love with him? Was he falling in love with her? Was she taking things too far for her to handle? This man almost killed her and took away her sister's life! She clutched her hands together, feeling her powers starting to build inside her. Emotions conflicted and raced through her mind, she caused her sister's heart to freeze, she was as much of a monster as he, she swore to let it all go so why was she holding back? Was she right to pull back? Is he still pretending like he did with Anna?

"I need to sleep, I'm not thinking straight. Goodnight, Hans!" She cried, turning and rushing to the cave, tears in her eyes.

"Wait!" Hans scrambled to his knees, reaching out for her, but she was already too far away.

Laughter, cruel and crystal clear, emerged behind him. He turned quickly, stumbling back as he tried to get to his feet.

"Adena." He straightened up, regaining composure and keeping his distance.

The woman grinned wickedly, her beam crinkling her face like a Cheshire cat.

"Have you forgotten our goal already Hans? What about revenge? What about ridding of those two brats for good? What about your title?" She stuck the knife in deeper for Hans, who scowled at her back menacingly.

"No harm can come to Queen Elsa or her sister." He declared firmly, gaining a patronising laugh in response.

"No harm? Don't you remember what you wanted those powers for?" She began to circle him, like a cat prowling about its prey.

"You think she's impressed by a monstrosity by you? You think just maybe she might love you? She's here to put an end to you before you get to Arendelle, she would have gladly left you to die otherwise. Don't forget your enemies, Prince Hans. You'll regret it!"

He clenched his fists, his face one of pure rage, he could feel the fire growing inside him, the anger and hurt he felt from all of those years before, the pure evil hatred Elsa had helped him to contain was letting loose like the fury of Hell, overcoming the guilt, and the sweet symphonies of lust or love which has started to swell so beautifully in his heart.

"After all, who would want to fix up a monster like you? Thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles."

He finally snapped, glaring at Adena as his fists ignited with furious amber flames.

Softly, she hissed with a wicked grin. "Go, do your job. Don't pay mind to this petty Queen."

He took in her words with care, but his mind was devoid of all rational reasoning. Blind rage clouded his vision with scarlets and crimson. He could see Anna burning and screaming as Elsa watched, imprisoned and crumbling to nothing. He could see Arendelle turning to ashes and rising from it would be Hans the hero, Hans the dictator, Hans the King and slayer of the Royal Witches who previously ruled.

As if she could see these thoughts reeling around in his head, Adena smiled a sickening smile, and backed away into the darkness once more, returning to her feline form and bounding off across the beach triumphantly.


	12. Dark Paradise

Elsa awoke the next morning bright and early as usual. She leaned up and elegantly yawned, running her fingers through her hair. As she looked around, she finally noticed that Hans was absent. Figuring he was just making breakfast elsewhere, she got up and made her way out of the cave, slowly braiding her hair. This was the day, the day she could put a seal on Hans, the day she could finally open up to a new kind of love with him. A love which she knew she could no longer deny, a love she was desperate to explore and embrace. She longed for Hans, for his body, his heart, his touch. It was early days, but if Anna and Kristoff could forgive, forget and find love, so could she.

"Hans?" She called out, a smile gracing her lips as she said his name.

Her smile quickly faded when she saw a burning trail leading to the sea and a large cloud of black smoke in the distance headed straight for Arendelle.

"Hans!" She cried, running down to the sea quickly, her feet burning against the sand.

_"__Anna, hold tight, I'm coming home, I'll save you little sister!"_


	13. Inflamed Heart

Seeing the black smoke in the horizon, Pabbie gathered his family close, and they gazed up at it in complete fear.

"It's too late! It's all too late! Where is Queen Elsa when we need her, why did we wait?" Different trolls piped up, panicking as they clutched each other close.

"Do you think that we are safe here?"

"Do you think the Princess knows?"

"Are we inviting in the storm too early, is there any spell, any craft you know?"

They all looked at the wisest troll, who gazed grimly up at the sky.

"I'm afraid Arendelle rests in the Queen's hands, we can do no more."

There was a murmur and gasp of horror among the trolls, the children began to cry and quiver with fear as their mothers attempted to calm them.

Kristoff, who overheard the trolls as he was feeding Sven, climbed onto his faithful reindeer and rode as fast as he could into the kingdom, trying to mask his fear with a brave expression.

"Anna please hold on tight, don't do something stupid. I know you love your sister but the kingdom needs you." He spoke to himself as he rode, then put on his Sven voice in response.

"I'm sure it'll work out fine Kristoff, in the end we'll see the light."

But he shook his head and sadly said.

"Buddy, I sure hope you're right."

Even Anna had noticed the sky by now, and her expression was filled with fright. She burst out of the castle and ran through the courtyard. She was scared, for her kingdom, for her sister, but she knew deep down she had to be strong. It was just another massive obstacle for her to overcome, and she would do so with Elsa no matter what.

Olaf quickly caught up to her, crying out as he ran.

"Princess Anna, Princess Anna!"

Anna skidded to a halt, waiting for the little snowman to catch up to her. He panted for his breath before taking her hands in his stick ones.

"Princess Anna you can't be out here in this!"

She frowned, dumbfounded.

"Don't be silly Olaf! My sister is in danger, Arendelle is in danger and this is our fault! I have to be out here!"

He shook his head quickly, pulling her back towards the castle.

"Anna the fumes are already coming into the kingdom, people have been told to go inside! Elsa wants me to protect you, I know she does! I can't let you stay out here, you'll die Anna!" He insisted, his voice rising and becoming more desperate with fear.

Anna was going to fight back, but she knew he was right. She stepped in once before and made such a mess, if something were to happen to Elsa she had to be there for her kingdom, she couldn't die too!

As they made their way back to the castle Kristoff entered the courtyard, rushing to Anna's side as quickly as possible to join her. The three of them went inside and started preparing for the biggest blaze to ever strike Arendelle.

Kristoff pulled up his facemask over his mouth and headed back out to usher people back into their homes, insisting that Sven stay with Anna and protect her and Olaf. Anna ran to the library, searching frantically for a book of lore on Adena while Olaf kept watch by the window.

Very soon the dark cloud moved so close to Arendelle that it blocked out the sun, people stared from their windows with shock, holding their families close. Amongst the darkness was Hans himself, flames enveloping his whole body.

Closely following behind was Elsa, using her bridge method to run over the sea and catch up to him. It was getting hotter as she got closer however, and so her ice kept melting until the point where she began producing more steam than ice. Panic stricken, she quickly made as much ice as she could and used it to plunge herself down into the water below. She hurtled in with a big splash nonetheless, and even Hans himself seemed to have noticed.

Elsa barely knew how to swim, she realised once underwater. She thrashed her legs and forced herself to the surface, coming up for air and gasping as the water sloshed around her. Quickly, she swam in a rather unprofessional manner towards the wooden port, her movements sloppy and full of panic.

Once she grabbed onto the wood and pulled herself up onto the surface, she gazed up at none other than Prince Hans himself, who smiled an uncharacteristically cold smile, one that crinkled as though he were a Cheshire cat.

"You shouldn't have come here, my Queen." He purred, his voice crackling like the fire roaring off his body.


	14. How You Turn My World

Anna's eyes widened, and she slammed her finger down on a part of the page.

"That's it, that's the answer! If love won't drive it out then…I have to find Elsa and save her, save Arendelle!"

Olaf turned and was almost knocked back by Anna, who ran past as fast as she could, throwing on her cloak and pulling it up to cover her mouth. He waddled along after her quickly, a spring in his little footsteps as he tried to keep up with the princess.

As Kristoff headed back to the castle he was practically knocked over by Sven, who rushed past with a determined Anna on his back. Although Sven tried to skid to a halt, Anna forced him onwards, not having time to stop. Kristoff got to his feet quickly and looked at the snowman, who was panting after struggling to keep up with Anna.

"What's happened, Olaf?" He demanded, worry in his eyes.

Olaf looked at Kristoff with a rather embarrassed expression.

"I don't know! Anna said she had to find Elsa, she saw something in the book she was reading and she just rushed out!" He waved his arms, indicating that he still wasn't used to the stubborn and sparky behaviour that Anna possessed.

Kristoff shook his head, scooped Olaf up and ran after Anna and Sven as fast as he could.

Anna's cloak became a growing problem, she became so hot that she couldn't breathe in it, so eventually as she loosened it, it came off completely and she couldn't grab it in time to pull it back on. It was only moments after that she realized how thick the smoke was, and she started coughing.

Fearing Sven's welfare, she climbed off of him and ushered him into the house of the first family who'd look after him, before running down to the port where the fjord was misted over with thick black fog.

Elsa stepped back slowly, trying to protect herself with what power she had left in her.

"Hans this isn't you! Adena is manipulating you! You don't want this Hans, I know the real you, the you behind this mask!" She coughed and spluttered a little, Hans was drawing in on her and fast. Through the fog she could make out Anna's figure, pushing through the smoke and coughing heavily into her hand.

"Elsa!" She called out, loud enough for her sister to hear. Hans turned his head to the freckled ginger, who placed her hand on her heart as she stumbled closer.

"His heart, Elsa! You have to strike his heart!"

_"What?" _Elsa breathed, stumbling a little as she recalled when she struck the heart of her little sister and its consequences. But when she looked at Hans, her eyes filling with tears, she could see that it was either he dies or everyone dies.


	15. The Hot And The Cold Are Both So Intense

Through the blind mists of rage, there she was again. There was his Monster, his beautiful nightmare, standing before him with all the strength she could muster in her small body. She pleaded with him as his smoke entered her lungs, destroying the ice, melting her right in front of him. Those sadistic fantasies were ringing true, but yet it no longer brought him the satisfaction he had expected previously. Instead he felt his heart plummet, he saw the fogs of deep red clearing as Anna's words were absorbed into them both. His so called 'Frozen' heart would have to be destroyed by the hands of the Queen. His Queen and, he realised, his everything.

Humanity was breaching through the walls he had built so strongly, extinguishing the furnace of hatred and guilt. The passion was lighting back up, the passion for Elsa, for her smile and her cold warmth. Her beauty, her life, her everything. He couldn't let that go for the sake of destroying a Kingdom and earning him even more hatred than worth. Why does he need that when he was given forgiveness by the one he betrayed, when he was given love by the one who was a monster like himself?

Slowly and subconsciously, Hans nodded in consent, sending Elsa down a spiral of conflicting emotions. She was frozen with fear, with agony and what she could only describe as heartbreak. Another love she would extinguish by her own hands, pierced by the power of hers. But as Hans nodded, and she saw Anna on the verge of collapse, Elsa's senses took over and she raised her hands.

Everything fell into slow motion. The slow motion of the ice shooting from her hands, surging with the strong fuels of emotion, the slow motion movements of Adena herself, emerging from the fog from cat to human to try and take control and stop her. The howl of the same woman when Elsa's ice pierced Hans' heart, and the silence as her body became pure ice and smashed into billions of tiny pieces, sending Hans flying a few inches back and landing with a large thud on the burnt wood.

"Hans!" Elsa cried out in the silence, rushing to his side as he fell, and cradling him in her arms as a mixture of charcoal and ice burns patterned his skin, his body cooling down rapidly. By this time, Kristoff had caught up to Anna and he enveloped the girl in his arms, watching Elsa and Hans. Anna was speechless, Olaf was filled with sadness for his creator, and Kristoff felt a wave of sympathy for the Queen. A mixture of ash and snow danced and flitted around the air above their heads.

Elsa wept quietly, having flashbacks of the frozen Anna, which plagued her mind, seeing Hans in the same state by her hand once again.

"I'm sorry, Hans." She sobbed, her walls crashing down yet again. "Yet again I've done this, yet again I took the life of one who I loved. Yet again, when all I want to do is hold that love so close. Forgive me, Hans, my love. Please. Please!"

Anna's eyes widened, unable to believe what she was hearing. Her sister was in love with Hans? Did Hans love her too?

"All I wanted to do," she continued tearfully, "was teach you to love, to show you that you can be a better person! We don't have to be monsters!" She closed her eyes tightly, tears dripping on his freckled face.

Kristoff closed his eyes, resting his head on Anna's, who was by now also crying. No matter what he did, Hans made such a big impact on her life, he helped her break the barrier between her and Elsa, and she owed him credit for that.

Slowly, Elsa began singing to him. The song was soft and sweet, but filled with so much lament and melancholy that it could tug at anyones heart hard enough to break it.

Anna gazed at her sister sadly, and moved over to her slowly with Kristoff, joining in the song and kneeling down so they could cradle the heartbroken Queen. Their voices carried out into the air, which was slowly but surely clearing away, revealing the sun once again.

As their song drew to a close, with Elsa singing the final line, all went deathly silent again. Elsa resumed her soft mourning, with Anna bowing her head and Kristoff rubbing the two sisters backs in comfort.

The Kingdom was flawed, but it was everything. It was their home, which they would rebuild again even better than before. Kristoff would marry Anna, and the two of them would bring happiness to the Kingdom beneath the rule of Elsa. Elsa, although broken hearted, would use her love for her family and for Hans to blossom independently. This Kingdom, for all of its imperfections, was a place of love and unity. Unity which they could only reflect in their song and their huddling over the body of the enemy so affectionately.

Before Anna had a chance to move her sister from the cold body of her very own ex-fiancee, something began to change. The patterns decorating Hans's freckled skin began to fade away, his body regaining colour and warming up again in Elsa's arms. Quickly, the Queen cradled him closer, her heart lifting with hope and surprise, tears ready to flow down her cheeks yet again.

"Hans?"

He opened his eyes slightly, gazing up at her with perhaps the cheekiest smile he had, and slurred exhaustedly. 

"I love you too."

Her heart skipped a beat, eyes widening as she went rather red. Right in front of Anna and Kristoff, Hans! But rather than respond, she cupped the back of his head and brought him up for a gentle and loving kiss.

Kristoff and Anna gazed at the two of them happily, pleased that Elsa had found her match, and Hans had redeemed himself in the best way possible.

Apologetically, Hans took Anna's hand and lifted it gently.

"Forgive me, Anna, for everything I did to you. I may never make it up to you, but I have every intention of reflecting my regret by making your sister the happiest woman alive."

Anna couldn't muster jealousy, hatred, guilt or anything like that. The thought of Hans and Elsa courting, while cringeworthy for her, was not something she found disgusting anymore. She had Kristoff, Hans was redeemed and falling in love, Elsa finally had every aspect of love she could ever ask for. It was not time to be selfish any longer.

"I forgive you, Hans. But if you upset my sister, I'll kick your butt!"

Hans and Kristoff both couldn't help but smile, she was such a dork.

Elsa smiled gratefully at her sister, but was cut short of saying anything to express this because Hans had stolen another kiss from her.

As the smoke settled completely, the four of them made their way back up towards the castle, Sven and Olaf returning to their sides and watching happily as they chatted away and held onto each other. It was the dawn of a new era, an era of forgiveness and pure love and acceptance.


	16. Epilogue - As Long As You're Mine

Bells rang loud and clear throughout Arendelle. People gathered in celebration, the town was bustling and booming with pride and excitement. Out of the church stepped the newlyweds, a very tearful snowman and a proud reindeer. They waved to the crowd, and the groom pulled his wife in for a very happy kiss.

Elsa watched her sister with a proud smile, holding onto Hans' arm as Kristoff and Anna lead the way out of the church. The wedding was very traditional, something Anna and Kristoff felt was very important, and they made sure to plan it in good time. Elsa and Hans hadn't discussed the prospect of marriage, but having him at her side was enough. She was still Elsa, still the independent ice Queen, but she had someone to love in a way that was different to her and her sister's love, and it made her very happy as a Queen and as a woman.

Anna tossed the bouquet, giggling with glee. Many gathered to try and catch it, but the slender hand that did catch it was none other than Elsa herself. She flushed, grinning as she gazed at Hans, who was gazing right back at her, echoing her thoughts as the crowd ooh'd. The four of them laughed together, and Elsa threw the bouquet far up into the air, making it burst into a magnificent combination of snowflakes and flower petals. It truly was a day to be remembered, and a milestone in their lives, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
